


Dearly beloved

by Kibbles



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Flash/Nightwing - Freeform, Fluff, KidFlash/Robin - Freeform, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omega!Dick Grayson, Omegaverse, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alpha!wally, bonding bite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibbles/pseuds/Kibbles
Summary: Written for Omega!Dick week: Day 5 - "Bonding bite"Wally and Dick have been together for years. Dick decides it is time for them to take their relationship a step further





	Dearly beloved

Today started as a typical Sunday for the little couple.  
Wally had gone for a run across the city in the morning while Dick was still catching up on some sleep. The two had stayed up late, binge-watching one of their favourite shows and cuddling on the couch. Thinking back on the few kisses and nuzzles they exchanged, Wally felt warmth gather in his chest, and he could feel the muscles on his cheeks being pulled up to form a wide smile.  
He loved his Omega so much.

Once he arrived home, Wally annoyingly woke up his best friend by pouncing on the bed. “Wakey, Wakey!” He’d exclaimed with a high pitch voice as he avoided a hand that was aiming at his chest. The young Alpha laughed as he heard Dick groan and attempted to turn away, knowing full well he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep. Wally placed a kiss on the back of Dick’s head before quietly adding: “I brought you breakfast.”  
At that, the Omega turned around slightly to look at his lover. His eyes were only half open, and his eyelids were still heavy with sleep; the pillow had left its mark on his cheek, and it curved funny as Dick smiled. “Croissants?”  
Wally chuckled. “Fresh from the oven.” He placed another peck on his boyfriend’s lips before pushing himself up. “I’ve got milk on the stove. You’re getting a Wally special hot chocolate.”

Once Dick was wide awake, and the two were well-fed, they spent the rest of the morning lazing around. Wally watched a documentary on astrophysics that he had recorded about three months ago and never had the opportunity to watch, while Dick was reading a book with an old, worn red cover. Dick’s head was resting on Wally’s laps, his legs thrown across the armrest at the other end of the couch. The Alpha played with his boyfriend’s dark hair mindlessly, occasionally massaging his scalp and sending goosebumps all over the Omega’s body. It was so pleasantly distracting that Dick gave up on finishing his chapter after reading the same sentence for the sixth time. Closing his eyes and letting the book rest against his chest, Dick opted to enjoy the Alpha’s affection. Wally smiled at that, his nose picking on the relaxed scent his boyfriend was emitting.

When afternoon came, the young couple opted to go for a walk. They didn’t have any particular destination in mind; instead, they roamed in the busy streets and looked at the store windows displaying various objects for sale. Later on, they shared an ice cream while sitting on a terrace by the lake and talked about nothing and everything at once. Dick threw pieces of the cone to the fat begging sparrows, unaware that Wally was lovingly looking at him.  
The two rarely had the chance to spend a quiet weekend together. There was always something– often a mission that needed their assistance– that would interrupt their planned time together. Upon hearing the special ringtone, Wally would always complain that their hero job was the worst cockblocker, to which Dick would laugh and kiss him as an apology.

Once they were home again, the two men took turns to take a shower. Wally had the habit of sitting by the bathroom door as if he was keeping watch while his Omega was in a vulnerable situation. It took Dick some time to get used to the idea of having an Alpha right behind the door. The first few times he would peek from the shower curtain to make sure Wally wasn’t just peeping, but now he couldn’t imagine not having Wally so close. It felt reassuring, he could pick on the faint scent of the Alpha and could picture Wally protecting him from any danger. It was arousing, not that he would ever tell his best friend about the fantasies playing inside his head was the real reason why he took so long to shower. Let him believe it was just because hot water on sore muscles felt good.  
Once Wally took over the bathroom, Dick waited for him in the bedroom. He sat cross-legged on the floor, a magazine laying open on one of his legs. There was an article about bonding marks. It was cheesy and exaggerated, but Dick couldn’t stop his eyes from devouring the words. His hand went to the back of his neck where it rubbed gently on the scent gland’s location.  
Back in the days, an Alpha could bite an Omega only when they exchanged vows. Dick grimaced at the idea of having people staring as someone bit down his neck. To him, it felt like this was a very private exchange that was only allowed to be witnessed by the lovers. Nowadays, bonding bites had lost their sacred rituals and were something that younger Omegas often rushed. It was especially concerning when it became a trend in high school, the couples were too young to understand what it meant, and teenage love often ended in heartbreaks. Dick recalled as one of his Omega friends told him about how painful a broken bond was; she described it as a soul leaving its body. There was no anger, no joy and no sadness. Just empty hollow and a feeling of being all alone.

Dick sighed at the thought. He and Wally had been boyfriends since they were thirteen and fifteen, respectively. Now they were living together; they had seen each other’s body and shared his heats more than once. Yet, Dick couldn’t help but growl anytime Wally’s teeth came too close to the nape of his neck. It was like a natural reflex.  
Thankfully, Wally was an abnormally patient boyfriend and never once complained. When Dick went to apologize, Wally told him that he had been able to wait for him to reveal his identity. For him to return his courtship. For him to come out as an Omega. When it came to his relationship with Dick, waiting wasn’t something that bothered him. Wally assured him that they were in this together, and they would go through the milestones at their own paces. Together.  
The Omega had spent the next year and a half wondering if his boyfriend would really wait that long. More often than not, Dick beat himself down for being too slow, too cautious and even maybe too fearful. He knew Wally loved him, there was no doubt about it, and Dick knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his days by his side. So why did he have to think so hard and long?

  
The creaking of the door startled him back to reality.

“Watchu reading?” Wally took a seat on the bed, smiling as he dried his hair with a towel. His eyes were staring at the magazine. “Bonding marks, huh? I always thought those mags caused a bad influence on youngsters.”

Dick snorted and gently slapped his boyfriend’s knee. “You talk like an old man, West.”

The two exchanged a laugh before fondly looking at each other. Dick thought back about the article, he had waited long enough, hadn’t he? This was the Alpha– the man he had fallen in love with and had been with for so many years already.  
It was time for him to gather a little bit more courage.

“The article says that bonding bites are less painful when sharing heat.” Dick started, he wasn’t sure if this was a good way to tackle the topic, but it was better than nothing.

Wally smiled. “Oh?” The smile turned mischievous as he wriggled his eyebrows playfully.

The Omega chuckled. _Dork_. “Yeah, I guess because there’s already so much going on.” They shared a knowing look before Dick took the leap. “I think I would like to experience it while my head is still clear.” Dick noticed a hint of a blush forming on Wally’s cheeks. “Like right now.”

It took a good ten seconds for Wally’s brain to receive and translate what the Omega had just announced. His face went from a relaxed smile to wide eyes in shock. “Are you insinuating –“

Dick nodded, his cheeks warm and his mouth feeling dry as he felt nervous. “I would like you to be my mate forever. I would like us to bond.”

The two were suddenly flustered; Dick because he had finally said it, and Wally because he felt as if Dick had just declared his love for him all over again. “Are you sure this is what you want?” The Alpha asked, slightly nervous.

The Omega only nodded; he used the hand resting on Wally’s knee to push himself up and sit next to him on the bed. “Only if you are ready too.”

Wally thought about it. Every time he pictured a future, Dick was always with him. He wanted that future more than anything, but that didn’t stop him from feeling as anxious as the first time they had sex. He remembered what his aunt used to say: “ _Giving the bite is one of the most intimate things a couple can do_.”  
The young Alpha took a breath; he needed to say something before Dick thought he was going to say no. Wally looked at the Omega straight in the eyes. “I would be honoured to give you your first bite.”

The way Dick smiled made Wally’s heart shatter and come together again. Dick brought his head close and rubbed his cheek against him, whispering a heartfelt thank you before presenting his neck. Wally found himself staring at the Omega: his pupils were dilated, causing his blue eyes to appear darker than usual. His scent was sweet as always, but Wally could pick on the hint of spice that made his stomach tickle with excitement. Finally, his eyes trailed off to Dick’s bare neck. It looked so soft and untouched, like a canvas waiting to receive the gentle strokes of a painter’s brush. Wally brought his hand up, gently caressing his partner’s neck who let out a small whimper.

  
It was all so tempting.

  
Clearly, the movies didn’t give justice to how intense the whole thing felt. Wally wondered whether Dick was thinking the same. The young Alpha had a rough idea of where to bite, but couldn’t help and worry about the possibility to mess up. What if he missed the gland? What if he hurt Dick? What if the mark wasn’t pretty enough?

Dick seemed to pick on his turmoil as the young Omega placed a gentle hand over his. “It’s okay.” He reassured. “I’m a little scared too.”

They exchanged a smile, a silent promise that if it were too much for one or the other, they would stop right away. Wally took Dick in an embrace as he placed his head close. His instinct knew precisely where he had to bite, the butterflies in his stomach flapped their wings with frenzy as primal excitation took over the unsure anxiety.  
Wally planted his teeth on the smooth skin, his canine piercing through and drawing blood. Something inside him wanted to never let go, to bite harder as if he was devouring the younger man. Dick’s body felt tense against his grip. Dick gasped as he felt a new type of energy flow inside his veins. It felt magical, like an overdose of pleasure that pushed his senses to the end. Dick felt as if a seed had been planted inside his abdomen and was growing into a magnificent tree; its branches expanding throughout his body. The young Omega never felt such pleasure, such raw love and adoration. With his body now limp in Wally’s arms, he felt like he belonged. Like they completed each other.

“Alpha, my Alpha.” Dick’s voice was just a whisper; he listened to their hearts beat in unison.

Wally seemed in the same trance; he held Dick close to him and gently licked over the bite mark.

“My beloved Omega.”


End file.
